Pathfinder:Wren
NAME: Wren CHAR. LEVEL: 3 CLASS LEVELS: Sorcerer 3 (Draconic) RACE: Human ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good FAVORED CLASS: Sorcerer GENDER: Female AGE: 20 (Appears 9-10) SIZE: Medium HEIGHT: 4'0" WEIGHT: 55 lb. HAIR: Silver EYES: Silver SCORE MOD TEMP. MOD STRENGTH: 12 +1 DEXTERITY: 12 +1 CONSTITUTION: 11 +0 INTELLIGENCE: 14 +2 WISDOM: 10 +0 CHARISMA: 18 +4 Stat Log: Base: 12/12/11/14/10/16 Level 1: 12/12/11/14/10/18 HIT POINTS: 14/14 TOTAL = BASE ARMOR SHIELD DEX SIZE NATURAL DEFLECT MISC. ARMOR CLASS: 12 = +10 +0 +0 +1 +0 +1 +0 +0 TOUCH AC: 11 = +10 -- -- +0 +1 -- +0 +0 FLAT-FOOTED AC: 11 = +10 +0 +0 -- +0 +1 +0 +0 TOTAL = BASE ABILITY MAGIC MISC. TEMP. FORTITUDE: +1 = +1 +0 +0 +0 REFLEX: +2 = +1 +1 +0 +0 WILL: +3 = +3 +0 +0 +0 BASE ATTACK: +1 CMB: +2 CMD: 13 INITIATIVE: +1 SPEED: 30 SPELL RESIST: 0 ( EQUIPMENT SLOTS ) Armor: Belt: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: Ring 1: Ring 2: Shield: Shoulders: Wrists: ( SKILLS ) Available Skill Points: 18 Allocated Skill Points: 0 KEY SKILL ABILITY MISC. SKILL NAME ABILITY MOD MOD RANKS CLASS MAGIC MOD Acrobatics * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Appraise ? INT +7 +2 +2 +3 +0 +0 Bluff ? CHA +10 +4 +3 +3 +0 +0 Climb * STR +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Craft () ? INT +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Decipher Script INT +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Diplomacy * CHA +6 +4 +0 +0 +0 +2 Disable Device INT +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disguise * CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Escape Artist * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Fly ? DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Handle Animal CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Heal * WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Intimidate ? CHA +12 +4 +3 +3 +0 +2 Knowledge (Arcana) INT +8 +2 +3 +3 +0 +0 Linguistics INT +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Perception ? WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Perform () CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Profession (Cook) WIS +5 +0 +2 +3 +0 +0 Ride * DEX +3 +1 +2 +0 +0 +0 Sense Motive * WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Sleight of Hand DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Spellcraft INT +8 +2 +3 +3 +0 +0 Stealth * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Survival * WIS +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Swim * STR +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Use Magic Device CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 * skill can be used untrained ? skill is a * class skill T skill is a Trait class skill ( FEATS ) * Eschew Materials 1 - Can ignore the need for any material component costing 1 gp or less when casting spells. * Persuasive 1 - +2 to Diplomacy and Intimidate skill checks. Becomes +4 with 10 ranks. * Weapon Focus (Claws) 1 - +1 to all attack rolls made with claws. * Improved Counterspell 3 - May counterspell with any spell of the same school and equal or higher level. ( RACIAL FEATURES AND BASIC CLASS DATA ) * Size: Medium * Base land speed: 30 feet * Automatic languages: Common * Bonus languages: Any (other than secret languages) * Favored Class: Any * +1 feat at Level 1 * +1 Skillpoint per level * Ability bonus is +2 to any (chose Charisma) * Class Hit Die: d6 * Class Skill points: 2+Int modifier(2) * Weapon Proficiency: - Class: Simple weapons * Armor Proficiency: - Class: None ( CLASS FEATURES ) * Spells - May learn and cast arcane spells from the sorcerer/wizard list without preparation. Saving throw DC is 10 + spell level + Charisma modifier(4) * Draconic Bloodline (Silver) - Various bonus feats, spells, and powers. * Cantrips - May cast level 0 'cantrips' without using slots. * Eschew Materials - Bonus feat ( CLASS ABILITIES ) or Points in Pool: * Claws 1 - May grow claws as a free action, allowing for two 1d4 attacks as a full action. Usable for up to 7 rounds per day. * Dragon Resistances 3 - Resist 5 against Cold, +1 natural armor bonus ( SPELLS ) Sp/D: U/6/... > Level 0 Spells (Save DC: 10+CastingStat+SpellLevel) * Detect Magic (Divination) - Components: V, S - Standard action - Range/Target: 60 ft. Cone - Duration: Concentration, up to 1 min/level (3) - Detect magical auras, amount of information depending on the time spend studying. * Read Magic (Divination) - Components: V, S, F - Standard action - Range/Target: Self - Duration: 10 min/level (30) - Decipher magical inscriptions, including scrolls, spellbooks, etc. * Light (Evocation) - Components: V, M/DF - Standard action - Range/Target: Object touched - Duration: 10 min/level (30) - Make an object glow like a torch, providing normal light in a 20 ft radius. * Ray of Frost (Evocation) - Components: V, S - Standard action - Range/target: 25 ft + 5 ft/2 levels (30), Ray - Duration: Instantaneous - Deals 1d3 cold damage. * Prestidigitation (Universal) - Components: V, S - Standard action - Range/target: 10 ft - Duration: 1 hour - Does THINGS. All kinds of things. > Level 1 Spells * Charm Person - Components: V, S - Standard action - Range/target: 25 ft + 5 ft/2 levels (30), one humanoid creature - Duration: 1 hour/level (3) - Make a humanoid creature friendly, may convince them to do things they otherwise wouldn't with an opposed Charisma check. * Magic Missile - Components: V, s - Standard action - Range/target: 100 ft + 10 ft/level (130), up to five creatures no more than 15 ft apart - Duration: Instaneous - Fires multiple 1d4+1 force damage missiles, one extra for each two caster levels beyond 1st (2) * Identify - Components: V, S, M - Standard action - Range/target: 60 ft, cone - Duration: 3 rounds/level (9) - Gives a +10 bonus to Spellcraft checks to determine the properties and command words of magic items. * Mage Armor - Components: V, S, F - Standard action - Range/target: Creature touched - Duration: 1 hour/level (3) - Give subject +4 to armor class. ( TRAITS ) * Careful Combatant - When using the withdraw action, both the first and second squares of movement are not considered threatened. * Free Spirit - +1 to saving throws against language-dependent or sonic effects. +2 DC to be intimidated. ( LANGUAGES ) Common, Elven, Draconic ( POSSESSIONS ) Gold: 763 Silver: 9 Rations, trail (1 week) - Food, 7 lbs., 3gp 5sp Canteen - Carries 1/2 gallon of liquid, 1 lb., 2 gp Bedroll - For sleeping on, 5 lbs., 1 sp Blanket - For keeping warm, 3 lbs., 5 sp Outfit, Travelers - Conceal nudity, 5 lbs., (starter) Outfit, Courtiers - Fancy nudity concealment, 6 lbs., 30 gp Jewelry - For dressing up, ? lbs., 50 gp Handy Haversack - Stores 2 cubic feet or 20 lbs in each side pocket and 8 cubic feet or 80 lbs in the central portion. Desired item will always be at the top, 5 lbs., 2000 gp Potion of cure light wounds x3 - Restore 1d8 HP, - lbs., 150 gp ( BIOGRAPHICS ) Appearance: A diminutive, child-like human whose hair and eyes are both a decidedly unusual silver. Her cheeks, upper back, and the backs of her hands are decorated with what appear at first glance to be ornate tribal tattoos of some sort, these are in actuality birthmarks betraying her heritage and tend to glow faintly when she's casting spells. Background: Born into nobility in a human country distant from Cyc's Abyss, Wren enjoyed a privilege life for most of her early childhood in spite of the wary looks her relatives sometimes gave her birthmarks. This changed, however, when she manifested sorceress powers at 10 years old. The truth of the matter is that one of her not-so-distant ancestors had engaged in a secret affair with a silver dragon, a secret her house held close to their chests for fear of losing face, and perhaps even their lands and titles. When Wren herself became living evidence of this tryst, it didn't take long for her own relatives to make an attempt on her life to keep the secret. Her powers still in their infancy, she was forced to flee into exile at a young age. She quickly learned out of necessity how to care for herself, how to bluff and cajole people into doing what she wanted, and how to defend herself when push came to shove. As years passed, she found her body did not mature to match her mind.. an unusual magical condition brought on by her dragon blood. As she honed her magic, she researched her family secret further, going so far as to break into the families estates once or twice, and learned that her draconic ancestor had left for the Abyss when the tryst came to an end. Knowing the long lifespan of dragons, and wishing to find some sort of meaning in the blood that had uprooted her from her life of ease, she set out on a journey that would take years to complete. Along the way she encountered many different cultures, met many demihumans, and developed an open mind in comparison to the somewhat xenophobic country she'd originated from. She also saw many forms of injustice, and developed a disdain for those who would take the freedom of other sentient beings. And finally, after many years, she reached her goal. But having no idea how to find her long-lived ancestor, or even if he were still alive, she joined the Order of Starlight as a means to learn the way of life in the region, gather information, and maybe help those who couldn't help themselves in the process. Personality: Years of harsh travel have left Wren's padded upbringing a distant memory, and most of the time there's no trace of the refinement... or arrogance... typical of nobility. A restless free spirit to a fault, she dislikes sitting idle and has been known to wander off and explore the town when the Order has no work for her. She views violence as a last resort in most cases, a response only appropriate in the defense of herself or others. She will never harm non-combatants or children, even of a race traditionally seen as evil. When she does engage in combat, she is keenly aware of the fragility of her immature frame and exercises the utmost of caution. However, both her non-violent tendencies and her caution can be overridden by a significant enough atrocity, and one does not want to be on the wrong end of her claws on the rare occasions she loses her temper. ( CONSENT ) Humanoids: Ok | Beast: Want | Insects: Ok | Tentacles: Want | Multiple: Want | Oozes: Want | Outsiders: Ok No non-sexual fluids, mutilation, or other such extreme things. Non-humanoids of all flavors, size differences, inflation, and extended gangbangs are all great. Category:Pathfinder